User talk:Standardizer/Archive3
Broken link Hi pls fix this category in the wiki Some fan (talk) 02:35, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Floating objects Please don't add that to your talk pages. Thanks for attention. Standardizer (talk) 16:47, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Small Trivia about the logo In the anime, Anzio OVA and Little Army, the green Panzer IV follows Miho to the left. In der Film, the tank has it's crew over it and is surrounded by stars. In das Finale, it's facing right with it's crew over it and has a snowman behind it. And that changes nothing... Now what I want to suggest is to change our logo, the one that is usually sitting on the top left to the one in Der Film. Anyone? Standardizer (talk) 01:03, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Great Idea! That would just good for change of design. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 01:59, March 21, 2017 (UTC) I approve, that would be nice. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:47, March 21, 2017 (UTC) I support that course of action wholeheartedly. Kinedyme (talk) 14:30, March 21, 2017 (UTC) The new logo looks good. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 09:10, March 22, 2017 (UTC) About the tank in the middle between the Ferdinand and Type 10, to me it looks like it has a Tiger 1 hull, and maybe a prototype turret or, something more similar like a td turret? Kabanokisenkan (talk) 19:24, April 2, 2017 (UTC)KabanokiSenkan 21:24 02-04-2017 Warning troll incoming Hi, Another troll have shown his face GuP Fun :D can you please dispose of this jerk, I have revoqued his edit and suppress images he upload. But I don't have the right to block him. Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:06, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Done. Will check the images DB. Standardizer (talk) 21:46, April 11, 2017 (UTC) compound team pages Hi Stand, I'ld like your opinion. What do you think about those compound teams pages ??? On my opinion I find them rather useless. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:19, April 18, 2017 (UTC) If I don't remember wrong we have agreed on flush them out. Standardizer (talk) 14:00, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand I get rid of compound pages. Could you tell how can I find a list with pages that have red links ??? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:37, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Fox357magnum you can use the 'pages wanted' tool to find them, it is essentially the same thing. I'll help you with the task as well. UPDATE: I've removed most of the links. Only the redirect page and category page left, (have marked both for deletion) and two user blogs, which don't matter in my opinion. I removed one link from the killcount table on the Battle for Ooarai page, I recommend checking the template in case I missed any. Kinedyme (talk) 10:47, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kyne I delete the categories. You know as a moderator you can delete pages categories. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:37, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Yep, just waiting in case anybody had any last minute objections. Kinedyme (talk) 00:01, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Actually those pages is just waste of time, I dont mind if they removed. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 00:20, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Girls und Panzer Wiki in Japanesse Hey dude, Homero found a GuP Wiki in japanese...so curious. Well, I believe that you can put that in GuP English in the cover page. I putted that in my cover page. I send message to CC read here!. Link: ja.-gils-und-panzer.wikia.com See ya! Taxcymus ~•Muro ~•Contr. 04:57, April 21, 2017 (UTC) PD: perdón por mi mal inglés. Media Tab Hi Standardizer, Is it possible for you to change the toolbar menu under the 'media' tab? Instead of having the 'Anime Episodes' could you replace it an 'Anime' tab that leads to the page Girls und Panzer Anime First Season please? Kinedyme (talk) 09:01, May 3, 2017 (UTC) That is possible, but I'm confused, the page is called GuP First Season, but talks about every media on the franchise, it looks like an extended version of the main page. My suggestion to save the page without massive editing it: rename it Girls und Panzer Projekt. On the navigation bar, link MEDIA to it (it's the header of the sublinks, it's currently linking to Category:Media). Then we deal with the''' Anime Episodes 'link another way around. Standardizer (talk) 00:06, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I'll do that. I think we also used to have a page called "List of Episodes" although I don't know where it went. I might make a new one if I can't find it. Kinedyme (talk) 13:38, May 4, 2017 (UTC) We had one page called ''Episodes that redirected to the category Episodes page (which includes OVAs and movie so more than just the episodes) and another one I performed the deletion marked as redudant, can't remember the content and don't want to restore just to see. If the plan is to use it; it can be restored and reworked. Standardizer (talk) 23:02, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Nothing to see here Seriously Zanjamibu you rules. Thx for the raws. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:12, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Boi, that is hella big, what is it, the quality or quantity? But thank you very much for them. RW is on chapter 26, AK is farrrr behind. Standardizer (talk) 23:27, May 3, 2017 (UTC) It is because of the big images and quantity of the chapters. As for your question about the LA2 omake is official, yes because they were in the LA2 Vol. 2 and 3 tankoubon where the chapters were compiled. The one omake where the Bellwall senshado members are discussing something is from Vol. 3 and was the bonus chapter that was promised at the end of LA2 ch12(The final chapter) and took place after the Oarai vs Bellwall match. Zenjamibu (talk) 01:17, May 6, 2017 (UTC) KMM tankathlon team insignia reference What is their insignia referencing to? Here Standardizer (talk) 13:50, May 6, 2017 (UTC) It bears quite the resemblence to the insignia of the 34th SS divisision. A similar looking symbol was also employed by the 8 Pz.Rgt. of the 15th Panzer division but I'm struggling to find a good image of it. The symbol is called a 'Wolfsangel'. Hauptman (talk) 17:58, May 6, 2017 (UTC Are you sure that is the one? KMM is related to Germany only, there are zero relations with the Third Reich, especially such a coat of arm. �� Standardizer (talk) 22:21, May 6, 2017 (UTC) The 8. Panzerregiment used a similar symbol but I haven't been able to find a usable image of it. I'll continue digging but this coat of arms is also used to this day in more than a dozen municipal coat of arms. The symbol KMM uses is derived from the wolgsangel but it is hard to say from which one they took the idea. Hauptman (talk) 15:43, May 8, 2017 (UTC)